Polyfusion
Polyfusion is an alien in Simien 10. He is one of Simien's aliens, but he was used twice, once in Fused, and the other one in CrossOvered. He is the fusion of all the first 20 Simien 10 aliens. Powers *Acidic body that anything it touches melts *Shooting acid from his hands *Shapeshifting (into stuff made of acid) * Pyrokinesis, controling fire * Controlling plants * Growing another face on his back * Stretching his arms * Flying * Disguises himself as a tree * Planting himself * Magnetic telekinesis * Turning into a ball * "Magnetic Blast" A blast that affects only metal things, created by making a small magnetic blast from every limb and combining it *Super intelligence *Freezing from his hands *Creating any weapon using ice *Spiky ball on his tail *Becoming invisible *Super strengh *Regenerating (every body part that is cut off will start to walk/hover back to it's place) *Reviving the dead *Biting through any material *Digesting any material he ate *Shooting electricity from his hands *Strong tail he can use to attack with *Absorbing stuff and releasing it back, similarly to Chromastone *Supersonic shouts *Echolocation *Duplicating. He creates his clones through breathing a cloud of gas and then a clone appears in it *Fire Breathing *Ice breathing *Can fly, swim and run at super speed *Indestructibly hard *He can dash through things and break them *Can breathe underwater *His spiky nose can be used when he dashes for a better attack *Aquakinesis, controlling water *Shooting water from his hands *Digging underground at enormous speeds *Attacking using his claws *Geokinesis, controlling ground *Creating wormholes to anywhere he wants *Aerokinesis, controlling air *Changing size. *When he grows bigger he becomes stronger and faster. *Sucking stuff into his hands and shooting it back *Spiky skin *Shooting spikes from his arms *Making spikes come from the ground *Rolling in to a spiky ball *Changing colors *Super agility *Claws *Becoming invisible *Sticking to walls *Shooting his strechy and sticky tongue *Shooting webs from his hands *Sticking to walls *Becoming intangible *Strong bites *Can pass through people and make them tied up *Shooting hail balls from his hands *Creating tornados *Shapeshifting his arms, legs and head *Making time go backwards, but not so much at a time *Mirror skin that can make any laser bounce back to the one who shot it *Absorbing radiation (including light and lasers) through a purple circle on his belly and releasing it through his arms *Shapeshifting to the one that is in front of him *Very strong pinchers *Pinchers can slice through anything *Exetremly hard shell *High jumps *Breathing under water *Though his legs appearence, he is a a expert swimmer, able to swim under water at high speeds *His pointy legs can be used to attack Weaknesses *Most weakness cross each other out, so he's unbeatable. *Drain Polytrix energy quickly Species and Planet Species: Fusion of ALL first twenty aliens Planet: None. Appearance He is made of all first twenty aliens, and he has a part from each. His Polytrix symbol is changed a bit. *Weatherize 's right leg *Whirlwind's tornado leg as a left leg *Megabite's tail *Brainfreeze's spike ball and ice spike on shoulder *Dark Hole's lower body *Forestfire's upper body *Soundwave's mouth on belly and water spike on shoulder *Magnetosphere's two small hands *Arachnophobia's two spider hands *Crushtacean's right hand *Eruption's left hand *Drillbit's claws *Acidrain's yellow lines and mouth *Spikeback's front spikes *Flashback's thingy behind his head *Bonecrusher's head *Tongue Twister's eyes *Absorbat's right wing *Dragonfly's left wing *H2GO's back fin Category:Aliens Category:Fusions Category:Simien 10 Category:Polytrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens